Animal Inn
The is a mini-game that starts on November 1st through November 21st, 2016. Gus has set up an inn on your farm in order to take care of the neighbor's animals while they're away. Building The player must first place the unbuilt inn, which is free. They are then taken to the build screen. The materials are: * 3 - 10 Animal Inn Signs (Post) * 3 - 10 Reception Lamps (Ask) * 3 - 10 Window Frames (Ask) Amount of materials may vary. Each item can be bought for 2 Farmbucks each. Alternatively, players may buy the finished building for 16 - 54 Farmbucks. After all materials are gathered, at least 2 Neighbors are needed to complete the building. One it is finished, players will be able to access the quest's main menu. The Quest The inn has five rooms - two standard rooms and three premium rooms. In order to put an animal in a room, the player must collect enough Permits. There are two types of Permits: Standard (silver) and Premium (gold). Standard Permits can be collected by feeding adult animals or collecting them from post requests. Premium Permits can only be collected by raising a baby animal to an adult. Permits of both kind can be purchased for Farmbucks in packs. It takes 16 Standard Permits to place an animal in a standard room, and 8 Premium Permits to place an animal in a premium room. Once an animal has been placed in a room, it will stay there for a certain length of time indicated on the menu. Animals can be made to leave early for a certain amount of Farmbucks. When animals leave a room, players will be given an option to buy that animal for a certain amount of Farmbucks. Players will receive Star Reviews when placing an animal in a room and taking it back out. The standard rooms are worth 5 Star Reviews, while the premium rooms are worth 10. Players will receive extra Star Reviews if they are able to occupy all five rooms at one time. Certain animals will give double the Star Reviews if a player can put them in a room. Players can also collect Star Reviews by collecting them from posts or by completing tasks in the An Inn-credible Project quest. Players must collect the Star Reviews for prizes, which are: * Inn Garden Gate - 135 Star Reviews (Buy for 15 Farmbucks) * Resource Pack (Speed Grow, s, ) - 270 Star Reviews (Buy for 20 Farmbucks) * Inn Garden Wall x5 - 405 Star Reviews * Baby Anglo Kabarda Horse - 540 Star Reviews Players can also post for Reception Bells in order to unlock Helper Cards. Helper Cards can double the amount of Permits dropped by animals for 2 hours, double the amount of Star Reviews given for 1 hour, or automatically free up or place an animal in any room. Each Helper Card costs 9 Reception Bells or 2 Farmbucks. Badges Category:Horse Prizes Category:Limited Time Quest